The Problematic Pageant
by xYouchiix
Summary: What happens to Mikan when Hotaru signs up on her behalf for a BEAUTY PAGEANT?
1. You did WHAT?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. UNLESS I MAKE A CHARCTER OF MY OWN LATER IN THE STORY... NOT SURE IF I WILL THOUGH... DEPENDS ON WHETHER I WANT ANOTHER CHARACTER OR NOT~ HAHA. WELL, PLEASE ENJOY! ARIGATO FOR READING!**

Chapter 1 – You did WHAT?

What happens when Hotaru signs Mikan up for a beauty pageant?

Hotaru P.O.V

It was a very normal Sunday morning, that was, until a certain brunette's scream pierced through the chilly morning air.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" she screamed. Well, I personally didn't get what all this fuss was about. It was just a beauty pageant right? And plus, it would be good for her so not be in that nerdy dress-up anymore. It was annoying.

"I just told you, I signed up for a beauty pageant on your behalf." I told me with my usual poker face. "If you don't go..." I smirked evilly, whilst reaching towards my backpack for my latest invention, or should I say upgrade of my invention, "I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"What?" Mikan seemed confused however, I was sure that she knew what I was talking about.

"Fine, seeing as you're so dumb, I will personally show you firsthand what I mean." I reached behind me and pulled out my gun. But, no, it was no ordinary gun, it was the Baka Gun v. 1945. Selling now in stores for only 3,000 rabbits. What a bargain.

"Oh. I see what you mean now, Hotaru. So can you please put the gun away?" Mikan said while chuckling nervously.

"No. Only if you agree to attend." I replied coolly, thinking only of the 5,000 rabbit prize if she won which of course, she would with my help. Ah, blackmailing, wasn't it fun?

"Fine. I will attend, BUT, only if I can go as my nerd personality and look." That idiot. She was thinking of ways to outsmart me?

"Whatever. It doesn't matter to me. But are you sure you want to?" I smirked, reaching swiftly into my back pocket to pull out a picture of her sucking on her thumb while holding onto a teddy in her sleep. "I mean, i'm sure that your fan boys on eBay would pay a lot for this picture."

At that she stopped. Ha. I got this in the bag. Then, she flicked her hair and replied huffily, "Hn. I don't care. You always sell my pictures on eBay anyways." Damn, she was right. Oh well. I had other methods to win this contest.

"Whatever. Do as you like." I said to her, with that, I walked out of her room and down the hallway to her mum's room. I knocked on the door and went inside.

She looked up from her desk. "Ah! Hotaru. What brings you here?"

"I signed Mikan up for a beauty pageant." I told her.

"Ahh! Really? That's good!" Yuka stood up from her desk and came over to hug me. Damn. She was lucky that I liked her, and that I felt bad shooting an adult with my gun. "She's finally going to see the real world!"

"Yes, that is true, however, she is going as her nerd self." I told her, "_and that_ is going to be a problem."

"Ah. She still isn't over what happened three years ago." Yuka sighed.

"True. But considering the type of person Mikan is, it would be kinda hard to forget about it anyways."

_-Flashback-_

_Mikan P.O.V _

_It was raining. And I didn't bring an umbrella. Sigh. Well, I better get home before mum starts to worry too much. As I walked out of the school, two figures caught my attention. I looked over, but there was nobody there. Oh well. Like mum always said, I was letting my imagination get the better of me. I shook my head. I headed home. I was almost there, when I noticed that the two figures I spotted earlier were right behind me. What were they doing? Where they following me? Well, if they were, it wouldn't be a problem at all. I had been trained in self-defence for almost five years now. It's not like I wanted to fight them, I would only fight them as a last resort. Shit. They were right behind me now. I pretended not to notice. When they were only one metre behind me, one of them called out, "Hey, Mikan-sama. Would you like us to __escort__ you home?" _

_I shuddered. But I kept my cool and turned around. I smiled sweetly at them and realized that, to my, well, you couldn't call it disgust or horror, it was the leaders of my. Eww. I hate to say this. But, they were the leaders of my fan-club. Yes, my __fan-club__. "No thanks guys. I'm quite capable of walking home by myself." _

"_Oh no! But we insist." They replied, smiling like retards._

"_I'm __sorry__. But I already told you. I can walk myself home perfectly fine." And with that, I turned around and stomped away. What they did next surprised me, one of them walked over grabbed one of my wrists and twisted it. I grimaced in pain. Fine. That did it. I would have to resort to violence. I lashed out with my left foot, and kicked one of them, 'where it hurt most'. He groaned and crumpled to the floor. I yanked my wrist free as he was falling and turned to face the other guy. The poor guy, he looked as if he had just seen a ghost... Well. If I didn't need to, I wasn't going to take this guy down as well. "Hey. Take him back and don't __**ever**__ follow me again." The guy whimpered and then nodded. He walked to his fallen comrade and helped him up. Then, together they limped away._

_-End of Flashback-_

••••

Mikan P.O.V

Geez! What was Hotaru **thinking**? Signing me up for a Beauty Pageant? I mean, seriously. Well, doesn't matter that much. Coz it's not like i'm even going to pass the first test. Their gunna take one look at me and shoo me out of the room. Ha! As a nerd, I will never win!

••••

Hotaru P.O.V

"Yuka-san, listen to me." I pried her off my shoulder and locked my eyes with hers. "We need to think of a plan, a plan so that Mikan will still win even if she **is** dressed up as a nerd."

Yuka rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm… Well…" Well. She wasn't helping much.

"It's alright Yuka, i'll think of one by myself." I told her while walking out the door.

"Really? Uhwaa! Hotaru your so cool! Thanks you!" she screamed to me as I was walking out.

"Okay… what is with that lady and being obsessed with everything I do?" I muttered under my breath.

I walked back to my room, the room that I always stayed in while I was at Mikan's house. It was a nice room, I guess. All the necessities were there. T.V, iPod, a speaker, Korean music, laptop, bed, mini-fridge. Yeah, yeah. All of that stuff.

••••

Natsume P.O.V

"You must be kidding right?" I asked my father as he was talking to me about some random shit that he made me go to again.

"No, I am one-hundred percent _serious_ about this matter. You are already seventeen and you haven't even gotten a girlfriend! I merely took the matter into my own hands. I told you before didn't I? If you didn't get a girlfriend by the end of the month then I would get one FOR you. I told you, and look at this! It's the 2nd! So, therefore, I can do whatever I want to get you a girlfriend! Ha. You lost this time!" my dad told me. Okay… whatever.

"Tch. Do whatever you want. I don't care."

"Oh. It's a beauty pageant by the way. Your chauffer will be picking you up tomorrow at 9:00. Sharp."

Beauty pageant made me somehow more interested, however, I had a cold reputation to uphold so I merely told him, "Yeah, yeah. I already told you, whatever."


	2. Are you SERIOUS?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. THANKS FOR READING!**

Previously on The Problematic Pageant: **(A/N: Sorry! I was bored, so now it sounds like a TV show. **_**(: Hehe.)**_

"_No, I am one-hundred percent serious about this matter. You are already seventeen and you haven't even gotten a girlfriend! I merely took the matter into my own hands. I told you before didn't I? If you didn't get a girlfriend by the end of the month then I would get one FOR you. I told you, and look at this! It's the 2__nd__! So, therefore, I can do whatever I want to get you a girlfriend! Ha. You lost this time!" my dad told me. Okay… whatever. _

"_Tch. Do whatever you want. I don't care." _

"_Oh. It's a beauty pageant by the way. Your chauffer will be picking you up tomorrow at 9:00. Sharp." _

_Beauty pageant made me somehow more interested, however, I had a cold reputation to uphold so I merely told him, "Yeah, yeah. I already told you, whatever." _

Chapter 2 – Are you SERIOUS?

The next morning 

Hotaru P.O.V

"HO-TA-RU!" somebody screamed from down the hall. Oh my god! Can't I sleep without getting interrupted?

"What do you want!?" I screamed back… was it Mikan or Yuka? Oh well. Who cares.

"Get your ass over here right now!"

I groaned. I looked over at the time to find that it was only 8:30 in the MORNING! "Damn. You guys better have a good reason for waking me up so early." I grumbled as I rolled out of bed. I stumbled towards the door, put on my fluffy bunny slippers and yanked the door open. To my surprise, Mikan was standing right outside the door, her face looked like a volcano that was about to explode.

"What?" I asked her, whilst of course, retaining my emotionless face.

"Where the HELL are my nerd glasses?" she screamed at me.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? Why don't you go and ask your mum. Now if you'll excuse me, i'm going back to bed."

"But Hotaru! The pageant starts in like," Mikan told me, while looking down at her watch, "half-an-hour!"

"Huh? Oh really? That's good. Now go away and let me change. Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you, the first category is casual wear. And, you're gunna have to break dance, so don't wear something gay that you can't dance in." I told her.

"WHAT? Break dancing? B-b-but I haven't danced in like, THREE years! You can't expect me to pick it up on the spot?!" she stammered.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you be happier? If you don't dance properly then you won't get past initial screening anyways."

She immediately straightened up, "Ah! That's right! Good thinking Hotaru!" She tried to hug me.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Oww! Hotaru! Why did you do that for?" Mikan asked me while rubbing her head, where a large bump was now forming.

"Idiot. I told you before didn't I? Don't hug me."

"Geez. Hotaru!" she whined to me, while crying waterfalls *anime style*.

"I told you this as well didn't I? You look 60% uglier when you cry." I told her.

She looked up and smiled at me all innocently and said, "Ah. Yes that's true!" She quickly stood up and wiped away her tears.

"Now, shut up, stop clinging to me and get dressed," I coldly told her, "and when I say hurry, I mean hurry." I eyed her evilly, holding up my Baka Gun, which I seemed to have gotten out of nowhere, and pointed it at her. I quickly put my gun away and held pulled out my trusty camera instead.

_Click! Click! Click!_

"IMAI HOTARU! STOP TAKING PHOTOS OF ME AND GET CHANGED!" Mikan screamed at me while running away down the hall. Oh well. Good riddance. I sighed. I walked back into my room and glanced at the clock. Holy shit! Our little 'confrontation' had taken 15 minutes! Crap. So little time left to prepare. I quickly changed into a purple tank-top, black shorts and a pair of white converse.

"Hey. Baka, have you finished changing yet?" I asked her, while smirking evilly. I reached behind me and pulled out her pair of nerd glasses.

"Huh? Oh. Hotaru! I haven't because I can't find my nerd glasses!" she wailed back at me. I smirked. This is going just as I planned. But, there was still a slight complication. Damn. She would still wear those shitty clothes. Yuck.

••••

Mikan P.O.V

Argh! Where the hell are my glasses? I can't find my contacts either! Ugh. Crap. I'm going to have to go and look for them. Or maybe I could go and buy some at the grocery store. I opened the door to see whether I could escape smoothly. Yes. The coast was clear. I tip-toed out of my room and into the hallway. Stealth played an important role in this escape. I quickly ran through the hallway. I ducked into the living room. Great job Agent Mikan. Nobody has noticed your escape. Great job outrunning the enemy. I crept past a few more rooms and saw the main door. Yes! Success, good job Mikan. I quickly ran to the door and pulled it open, the cool winter air caressed my face. Ah. Freedom was so close! I sped through the door and out into the open. Yes! Success. I ran down the driveway and onto the pathway. I smiled. Ha. I actually got away from Hotaru. Yes! THE Hotaru! The store wasn't that far away, a couple more minutes and I would be there. I could even see it right now. I jogged down towards the store. I closed my eyes as I jogged, there was no need for me to open them right? I mean, nobody comes down to the shops this early? Right. **(A/N: … Mikan. Have you forgotten that it's like 8:45?)** I hummed happily to myself as I walked, not realizing that walking towards me was a guy covering his face with sunglasses and a hoodie. _WHAM! _And there I sat, on the pavement, well what I THOUGHT was the pavement, rubbing my butt. "Ow." I said to myself, I looked around to see what had tripped me. That, was a mistake.

"Oi. Polka-dots. Get off me. Your heavy." A voice told me from unde- Wait. UNDER? And what the hell was with polka-do-

"Kya! You. Pervert! Y-y-you saw my PANTIES?" I screamed at Mr. Random-Perverted-Dude.


	3. Mr RandomPevertedDude

**OMG! SO SORRY! COMPUTER CRASHED AND I HAD TO RE-WRITE THIS! SO, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE OK? DONT BE MAD. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. BUT I'M GETTING BORED, ALREADY. OF PUTTING THE DISCLAIMER IN… SO, MAYBE I WONT PUT IT IN NEXT TIME! HAHA. **

Chapter 3 – Damn you, Hyuuga!

Recap from last time:

"_Oi. Polka-dots. Get off me. You're heavy." A voice told me from unde- Wait. UNDER? And what the hell was with polka-do- _

"_Kya! You. Pervert! Y-y-you saw my PANTIES?" I screamed at Mr. Random-Perverted-Dude. _

I looked down. He smirked at me. "Oh. Admiring the view are we?" he asked me.

"W-what? What view?" I stammered back at him. What was wrong with me? It's not like I hadn't ever seen a **guy** before. Then I stood up and offered him my hand. He glanced at it and stood himself up. Damn. The nerve of this _dude_. "Hey. What's wrong with you? I offered you my hand to help you up. Jeez."

He took his sunglasses off. Wow. Is it even **possible** for a guy to have _crimson_ eyes? Coz, I SWEAR that this dude has them. AND is it even legal to be this good-looking? "It's not like it was my fault that you ran into me now is it?" he asked me.

Huh? Oh. Damn. Was it true? I replayed the scene in my head.

_-Flashback-_

_I hummed happily to myself as I walked, not realizing that walking towards me was a guy covering his face with sunglasses and a hoodie. WHAM! And there I sat, on the pavement, well what I THOUGHT was the pavement, rubbing my butt._

_-End of Flashback-_

Hmm… maybe it was my fault… But seriously, I wasn't going to apologize to this particular guy. He was WAY too arrogant.

"Cat got your tongue?" he smirked at me, while taking off his hood.

I was gobsmacked. Man. If I wasn't like one of those boy-obsessed girls like Anna and Nonoko, then I would be screaming my head off while asking him for a photo, autograph, or creating a fan-club of him… BUT, I wasn't one of those girls. I looked at the time, to distract myself from his… handsomeness…? I don't know how to describe him. It was 8:58… WAIT! 8:58? Shit. Buying glasses wasn't supposed to take this long. And then I had that gay beauty pageant to go to. Noooo! I was doomed. "Whatever, you're wasting my time right now, and I have to be somewhere in two minutes so… sorry." I muttered to him. I quickly walked past him and into the store.

"Hello. What can we do for you today?" the shopkeeper asked me, smiling sweetly.

"Ah. yes. Do you remember those glasses I bought from you last time?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes, of course!"

"Well… I KINDA lost the other pair, so could I have another pair?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course! I'm sure I had the other pair around here somewhere."

Yes! They still had them!

"Here you are, miss. That will be… 25 rabbits please."

My jaw dropped. They were THAT expensive? The last time I bought them they were only like… 10? "U-u-um, I only have 15 rabb-bits is it o-okay if I pay you back next time?" I stammered.

Suddenly, a husky voice spoke from behind me, "I'll be paying for her." Huh? I turned around in shock. It was that hot-perverted guy from before!

"T-t-thanks…" I managed to squeak out. Why was he paying for me?

"Hey, polka-dots," he asked me as we walked out of the store, "why did you buy these glasses? You're eyes are pretty…"

"P-p-polka-dots!? Don't call me that, perverted guy! Oh. Why i'm buying them? Coz, I have this pageant thingy that I have to go to… and I don't want to win. So i'm going as a nerd."

"A pageant, huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah, a friend of mine signed me up for it… I really don't want to go. But, it IS Hotaru, so…" I trailed off.

"I see." And with that, he tossed me the glasses, smirked and walked off.

••••

Natsume P.O.V

Oh, I see. She's going to the pageant as well. And, she doesn't want to get in… I smirked to myself. **(A/N: What is with Natsume and SMIRKING?)** This would be interesting. I walked away, to my Ferrari and got in. when I was driving, I looked at the clock. Woops. It was 9… the pageant started at 9… didn't it? Oh well. It's not like I really cared anyways… but, my dad would get angry at me again. I sighed. Fine. I'll go. I wonder what i'll even need to do. Be a judge? That would be okay. I would get to see some random chicks. I smirked. **(A/N: AGAIN!?) **

Mikan P.O.V

Hmm… I wonder what he meant when he said that.

_-Flashback-_

"_A pageant, huh?" he asked me._

"_Yeah, a friend of mine signed me up for it… I really don't want to go. But, it IS Hotaru, so…" I trailed off._

"_I see." And with that, he tossed me the glasses, smirked and walked off._

_-End of Flashback-_

I looked, once again at my watch. Oh. Shit. I was going to DIE when I got home. NO! It was already 9. I ran back home, but, when I was halfway there, a beeping noise came from above me. I looked up. And guess who it was? Yep. It was Hotaru. She looked at me and said coldly, "Baka, where do you think you're going?

I looked up meekly and replied shakily while laughing guitily, "O-o-oh, i-it's y-you H-h-h-hotaru?"

"Yes, its me. Who else do you expect?"

"Haha. Very funny." She then reached down, grabbed onto my arm and dragged me away with tears flowong down my face. **(A/N: chibi style. LOOL)**

**Hehe. Please review! Ne~ well, anyways, i'm going to make a new character in the next chapter! Yay. So, everybody! When you review PLEASE give me a name to name my character, ne? Well, anyways, fom now on i think i might be updating once a week! OK? So, everybody! When you review PLEASE give me a name to name my character, ne?**


	4. You like THIS music?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, OR ALICE ACADEMY OR WHATEVER! AND PEOPLE'S PLEASE THINK OF A NAME FOR ME! I THINK THAT I CAN PUT OFF INTRODUCING THE CHARACTER UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER OK? SO REVIEW AND GIVE ME A NAME, MY DEAR READERS!**

Chapter 4 – You like _his _music?

Recap from last time:

I looked, once again at my watch. Oh. Shit. I was going to DIE when I got home. NO! It was already 9. I ran back home, but, when I was halfway there, a beeping noise came from above me. I looked up. And guess who it was? Yep. It was Hotaru. She looked at me and said coldly, "Baka, where do you think you're going?

I looked up meekly and replied shakily while laughing guiltily, "O-o-oh, I-it's y-you H-h-h-hotaru?"

"Yes, its me. Who else do you expect?"

"Haha. Very funny." She then reached down, grabbed onto my arm and dragged me away with tears flowing down my face. **(A/N: chibi style. LOOL)**

Mikan P.O.V

Uh-oh. I looked in front of me and saw a tree. Oh shit. I was going to HIT it! I glanced up and saw that Hotaru wasn't paying attention to me; instead she was pressing some buttons on her remote. "Hey, Hotaru, what are you doing?" I asked

"Nothing."

"Then why are you pressing buttons on your remote?"

"Just shut up and let me press, i'm calling my car."

"Oh." That shut me up, calling her car means that she won't have to drag me! Yay! A few seconds later, a red convertible screeched to a stop beside us. She stopped. "Get in." She told me in a cold voice...

I opened the door and stepped inside, man, I love Hotaru's car. She reached to turn on the radio. What channel was she going to turn it to? Please let it be a CD! Phew. She pressed CD and not FM. A familiar song came on. Ah! It was Tik Tok by 2PM! My all time favourite band! **(A/N: 2PM is a Korean band! Hehe. Coz i'm OBSESSED with k-pop!) **I immediately started to sing along.

_Nobody knows_

_How I want you like this everyday_

_Every time I embrace you behind the stage_

_My heart bursts_

_We greet each other awkwardly in front of people_

_But when we turn away, I'm the one who knows you best_

_I can hear more loudly in my ear_

_what you say with your gaze, that's right_

_Your desire for me, your thirst_

_We go crazy for each other like this-_

**(A/N: LOL. Well, she's actually singing in the pronunciation, just, I thought it would be weird to like, put Romanization in…)**

"Ah. It's this song." Hotaru said tonelessly.

"Yeah! I love this song! Don't you, Hotaru?" I asked her.

"No."

"Ehh? Why?" I asked, pouting.

"Because, i don't understand Korean, baka. Do you?"

"Nope! But it sounds good doesn't it? And plus," I giggled, "most of them are good looking, right?"

"Whatever, i don't like Tik Tok though. So i'm not going to listen to it." And with that, she flicked the CD off and put on the radio. Ugh. It was _that_ song. Justin BIEBER.

Then, the worst bit was, HOTARU started singing along to it!

_(Ohh wooaahhh) x3_

_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever,_

_And I'll be there_

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we would never, ever, ever be apart_

_Are we an item?_

_Girl quit playin'_

_We're just friends,_

_What are you sayin'?_

_Said there's another as you look right in my eyes_

_My first love, broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Oh oh For you, I would have done whatever_

_And I just can't believe we ain't together_

_And I wanna play it cool_

_But I'm losin' you_

_I'll buy you anything_

_I'll buy you any ring_

_Cause I'm in pieces_

_Baby fix me_

_And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm goin down, down, down, down_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_(Luda)_

_When I was 13, I had my first love_

_There was nobody compared to my baby_

_And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above_

_She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,_

_She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks(Woo! )_

_She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street_

_And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend_

_She knows she got me dazing cuz she was so amazing_

_And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying..._

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby ohhh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby, noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_I'm gone_

_Yeahh, yeah, yeah_

_Yeahh, yeahhh_

_Now I'm all gone_

_Yeahh, yeah, yeah_

_Yeahh, yeahhh_

_Now I'm all gone_

_Yeahh, yeah, yeah_

_Yeahh, yeahhh_

_Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone_

_I'm gone_

Argh. Even Eenie Meenie was better than THIS!

"HOTARU! You KNOW i hate this song!" i yelled at her, over the deafening bass.

"Huh?" She replied innocently.

"Don't pretend you can't hear me, Imai Hotaru!" I screeched.

**10 minutes later**

I staggered out of the car. Man. Hotaru sings loudly. Well, I mean, half of the songs that Ii liked, I sang along to... I looked up to see where we had arrived to. It was a building with a huge banner hanging off it, the banner said, '**Welcome to the Beauty Pageant for 2010!**' Oh. Shit. I fumbled desperately in my pockets, where the hell did my glasses go? AGAIN? No! I was _**doomed**_. "What are you doing?" Hotaru asked from beside me.

"Looking for somethi- Ah-ha!" I yelled triumphantly as i finally found my glasses. I quickly put them on before anybody would notice that I was here. I looked down at my clothes. Uh-oh. I was wearing... _**normal**__ clothes AKA __**fashionable**__ clothes!_This was not good. I looked pleadingly over to Hotaru. She looked away. That Hotaru! Fine. These clothes would have to do. I looked to my left. Huh? Where did Hotaru go? I looked in front of me. There was a HUGE line of girl's in front of me. I mean like, at LEAST 5,000 girls! What was the big deal with this pageant? It was just a pageant, right? Oh, and how wrong i was about that... Oh, how wrong i was...

Natsume P.O.V

Jeez. It took me at least ten minutes to get through the freaking crowd... I wonder where that Polka-dots is. Probably somewhere in the crowd? Who knows... Well, who cares about her, I should just hurry up, find my dad and get this stupid thing over and done with. I walked through the reception and towards Room 342, the room number my dad gave to me when I was in the car. I walked into the elevator. That crappy elevator music started playing... Man, I should complain to my dad for putting on this music. I'll tell him when I see him. Finally, the elevator reached the 3rd floor. I stepped out and into the brightly lit hallway. "Room 342..." I mumbled to myself, counting the doors until I reached the room. Should I knock? I guess so... I knocked three times and opened the door. A surprising sight greeted my eyes...

**Hehe. Cliffie! So, please take the time to review! It makes me really happy and makes me want to write~ ;P**


	5. And so, the Pageant starts

**NOTE TO READERS: I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating for ages! But I had my reasons like school work and stuff! I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE~ OH YEAH! I ALSO DON'T EXACTLY KNOW HOW A PAGEANT WORKS, SO I KINDA MADE IT UP LOL!**

**Anyways, DISCALMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! **

**Thanks to **_xEmiinax, TheHeideePayas, Emmoria, animefreak1394, system c.a.i, Chennah and cherry-blossoms'097_ **for reviewing! **

Chapter 5 – And, so the pageant starts...

_Recap from last time, seeing as everybody has probably already forgotten: Jeez. It took me at least ten minutes to get through the freaking crowd... I wonder where that Polka-dots is. Probably somewhere in the crowd? Who knows... Well, who cares about her, I should just hurry up, find my dad and get this stupid thing over and done with. I walked through the reception and towards Room 342, the room number my dad gave to me when I was in the car. I walked into the elevator. That crappy elevator music started playing... Man, I should complain to my dad for putting on this music. I'll tell him when I see him. Finally, the elevator reached the 3rd floor. I stepped out and into the brightly lit hallway. "Room 342..." I mumbled to myself, counting the doors until I reached the room. Should I knock? I guess so... I knocked three times and opened the door. A surprising sight greeted my eyes..._

Natsume P.O.V

My dad, the dad I had known for seventeen years, was doing the thing I thought he detested the most. Ballet. He spun in a circle and did a pirouette. He opened his eyes and looked up. "N-natsume! What are you doing here?" he asked. Tch. He was the one who told me to come here in the first place.

"You told me to come. The pageant should have started already."

"Ahh. Yes! Of course. This way, son." He led me to an elevator and pressed the button. _Ding. _It arrived. We stepped inside and he pressed the button to go to Ground Floor. Damn. I did not want to go through the crowd again.

Mikan P.O.V

I joined the line of girls. By the time I had got to the front, I had seen like 2,000 girls being sent home crying. I gave the tough looking guy my form and prepared to go home. However, he told me, "No glasses allowed, take them off." Okay... I obliged and took them off. He took a look at me, grabbed my glasses and sent me inside. Oh crap. I was ushered by a pretty looking girl through to the change rooms, I think? Inside there were already tons of girls changing, spraying perfume and lathering thick layers of goo which they called make-up.

She threw me a bunch of clothes and said a simple word, "Change."

I sorted through the clothes she threw at me and found to my disgust that they were all slutty looking clothes. Shit. Which one should I wear? I looked around and saw girls wearing bikinis, short skirts, underwear, police uniforms and even fake fur. I looked at one piece of clothing after the other. Nothing went past the top half of the thigh. Oh shit. In the end, with only five minutes remaining, I went for the school girl look. It consisted of a tight fitting white top that stopped at my belly button, a black and white (checked) tie, a checked (black and white) skirt that, as I said before, ended halfway down my thighs, knee length socks and white heels. It was topped off by a book on thick **(A/N: like... four centimetres thick?) **history. I clonked my over to the make-up table and applied light blush, eyeliner and mascara. I looked at the mirror and saw that I looked like how I looked before I turned 'nerd'. I looked at the clock. Only one minute remaining. I had made it in time, not that I wanted to, but I was always on time.

I was shooed out of the change rooms and into a BIG hall. We were told to sit down on one of the many rows of chairs. We did. We were then given a number which we had to pin on our chests. I was given the number 1670. Just my luck. To be given my lucky number. The P.A system announced how it would run "Your number will be called, and you will advance to the little room located on the left, where you will then sing, dance or do something of your choice. Thank you." Excited murmurs began all around me. They were all talking about the song they were going to sing, or dance to or whatever to impress a guy called 'Natsume Hyuuga'. Who the hell was he? Who cares, must be a judge or something.

They P.A system droned on and on. As time went by I saw various forms of girls crying, there was the silent sobbing where their make-up got ruined and was dribbling down their faces, the hysterical screaming where they screamed, "Get me out of here! It's not fair; i'm so much prettier than all of you dumb bitches!", and there was also the, 'Don't cry, let's put on a brave face' type.

"Number 1670, I repeat number 1670. Please report to the audition room." My head snapped up. Okay then. This was it, I was going to sing badly and get myself kicked out of the pageant. I stood up, and walked boldly towards the room. As I went in, I saw that the previous person was still in there, singing. I opened the door silently and sat on one of the chairs. The girl was pretty... I guess. She had blonde shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a policeman outfit that was black and skin-tight. It had a pair of handcuffs attached to the side so when she moved they jangled like a set of annoying keys. I listened to the person singing. Eww. She was basically singing about how she wanted some guy to do 'it' with her. A hot guy is my guess. Whatever. I hummed a melody to myself as I tried to block out her singing and closed my eyes to block out her pole dancing like moves. I opened my eyes one minute later and saw finally that she had stopped. The people sitting behind desks, which I assumed to be the judges, held up signs that all had a thumbs up on it. She was in. The judges beckoned me in. She girl went outside cheering.

One of the judges stood up and said, "Hello and welcome to the pageant, I am Mouri Reo, this is Persona Seiro, Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka," whilst pointing to each of them in turn. He sat down. Reo was a guy with brown-orange hair and purple eyes; Persona was a scary looking dude with black hair and a mask covering the top half of his face, Natsume wa-

"It's YOU!" I screamed.

He looked up from his manga. "Do I know you?" He drawled.

"YES!" I replied indignantly. "I'm the person that yo-"

"Ah. The Polka-Dots from this morning. I recognize you now."

"POLKA DOTS! YOU PERVERT." I screamed at him.

I ignored him and continued with my judge analysis. Ruka was a sweet looking guy, with blonde hair and cerulean coloured eyes. The type one would imagine as Prince Charming.

"Tell us, Miss Sakura Mikan, why did you join the pageant?" Reo asked me, looking up from his notes.

"I didn't want to join it. My friend signed me up for it." I replied, thinking daggers at Hotaru in my head.

The judges looked up, surprised. Why?

Natsume P.O.V

Polka joined because of her friend? I thought it would be like the other girls who joined because I was the prize or something? Or at least for the money prize. Ahh. Oh yeah. She told me this morning. Hotaru was it? Wasn't that Ruka's girlfriend? Are you serious? Ruka's girlfriend is best friends with this idiot? God. I could not believe this. I looked over at Ruka. Looks to me like he doesn't know who this girl is. I cleared my throat. They all looked at me.

"Do you have something to say Natsume?" Ruka asked me.

"Yeah. This girl is your girlfriend's best friend."

"What!" They all screamed together.

"Stop screaming, you're hurting my eardrums." I told them coldly.

Mikan P.O.V

Oh. Em. Gee! Hotaru had a boyfriend? How come she didn't tell me? Ho-ta-ru! You are so dead when I get home.

"Hotaru has a boyfriend? Which one of you is it, huh? Tell me now so I can approve of you." I told the judges.

Ruka, I think, put his hand up meekly. "Umm. It's me."

I took a step back, surprised. "It's you? I fully approve!" I yelled joyously.

Reo cleared his throat. "May we continue with the pageant now? After discovering this interesting fact."

"Ah. Yes." I said, embarrassed.

"What song will you be singing for us?" Reo asked me politely.

"My L.O.V.E." I told them.

They all looked up, surprised. Hn. They were probably thinking I was going to sing something like that girl sang before me.

"Who is it by?" Reo asked me, again.

"The League. I remixed it a little because it was sung for a girl; I changed it to sing it for a guy." I told them.

"Okay. Did you bring us the CD? Because we don't have that type of music." Reo told me, politely.

I fumbled through my backpack. **(A/N: I'm sorry! I forgot to mention that Mikan took her backpack back from when she was changing!)** I held the disk up triumphantly. "Here it is." I gave it to them. They put it into the CD player. The comforting music of my favourite song blared onto the speakers. I closed my eyes, and sang like I did at home.

_My love, my love_

He's so sexy, so cool  
He's the baddest guy I seen  
I'm wonderin why  
I only see him _in my dreams__  
__The love__ of my life,  
He's __the only one__ for me  
My l-o-v-e, oh my l-o-v-e_

Baby, you're my _shooting__ star  
Ride with me and I'll take you far  
Explore the world, and back around  
__You lift me up__, and you hold me down (you hold the crown)  
And you make this team  
There's no couple like this, king & queen  
There's no other couple like, you & me  
You're the __girl of my dreams__, my everything  
I love this feelin, your love is healin  
I need it, I breathe it  
No way I'd ever leave it  
I'm so into you, don't what I'd do  
Your love is so true  
It's just me & my boo_

He's so sexy, so cool  
He's the baddest guy I seen  
I'm wonderin why  
I only see him _in my dreams__  
__The love__ of my life,  
He's __the only one__ for me  
My l-o-v-e, oh my l-o-v-e_

I never thought I'd find another love like this  
I'll never forget the first time we kissed (we kissed)  
Your body against mine  
The touch of your skin, your lips  
Such a beautiful kiss (such a beautiful kiss)

My l-o-v-e, he elevate me  
He fly & so free, was blind now I see  
And without him, now what would I be  
Not what I am, but I'd still be a g  
I'd still be hype, I'd still shine bright  
But who'd be there to hold me so tight  
Who'd be there when it's lonely at night  
My boyfriend, so right, the love of my life

He's so sexy, so cool  
He's the baddest guy I seen  
I'm wonderin why  
I only see him _in my dreams__  
__The love__ of my life,  
He's __the only one__ for me  
My l-o-v-e, oh my l-o-v-e_

We're so picture perfect, I can't imagine  
My life without you (l-o-v-e)  
It's like I'm floatin on air, whenever you're here  
Baby come with me and I'll take you there

He's so sexy, so cool  
He's the baddest guy I seen  
I'm wonderin why  
I only see him _in my dreams__  
__The love__ of my life,  
He's __the only one__ for me  
My l-o-v-e, oh my l-o-v-e_

He's so sexy, so cool  
He's the baddest guy I seen  
I'm wonderin why  
I only see him _in my dreams__  
__The love__ of my life,  
He's __the only one__ for me  
My l-o-v-e, oh my l-o-v-e  
L-o-v-e, l-o-v-e  
L-o-v-e, l-o-v-e_

He's so sexy, so cool  
He's the baddest guy I seen  
I'm wonderin why  
I only see him _in my dreams__  
__The love__ of my life,  
He's __the only one__ for me  
My l-o-v-e, oh my l-o-v-e  
(Oh my l-o-v-e)_

There was a moment of silence. Then, applause. Well, only Reo and Ruka were clapping but anyways...

"Great job, Mikan!" Ruka said, holding up a card with the thumbs up sign on it.

"I am totally a thumbs up!" Reo said. He looked at Natsume and Persona. "What about you two?"

"Tch. Well, she's better than the other girls who sang about stuff I don't want to hear ever hear again. So, I guess, a thumbs up." Natsume announced. Looking bored, he then held up the card with a thumbs up on it.

Persona looked around, "Whatever everybody else is doing I'll do it as well." And with that, he held up a thumbs up sign.

"Well, Sakura Mikan, you're in." Reo told me.

I was dumbstruck. My jaw dropped. That was impossible! I didn't want to get in anyways! NO! There must have been a mistake.

Reo handed me a card that had lots of small print about what I was going to have to do and wear and stuff. "Welcome to Round 2."

**OMFG! Woot! Finally done. _ Please review OK? My writing like, LIVES on reviews! **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTON!**


End file.
